


Trapped

by Acorn_the_enbee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acorn_the_enbee/pseuds/Acorn_the_enbee
Summary: Loneliness only ever made them worse.AU where Techno was locked in the prison instead of them attempting to execute him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Trapped

Phil had managed to get off of house arrest temporarily so he could see Techno. 

He couldn’t believe it when they locked him up. They even waited to go get him so that the prison would be built and ready. 

He hoped that Techno was still trying to escape. After all, he’s Technoblade, they can’t keep him locked up. 

When Phil got into the cell however, Techno was a wreck.

It broke Phil’s heart to see his son like this. 

The voices went crazy seeing Phil there.

_PHILZA MINECRAFT_

_AYYYYYY PHIL_

_He gonna die lololol_

_BLOOD_

_KILL HIM_

_PHILZA MINECRAFT IS HERREEE_

_Lmao rip_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

“How are you doing?”

It was such a stupid question that Techno didn’t even want to reward it with an answer.

It’s not like he could answer anyway.

They were too loud.

So loud.

Only getting louder.

_Kill him lmaoo_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_MURDER HIM_

_Lmao he ded_

_F_

_KILL HIM_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

“Techno?”

Techno was staring at the wall.

He finally answered. “They’re so loud Phil. I can’t give them what they want. They’re angry.”

Phil understood.

“The voices?”

He took Technos silence as a yes.

“You’re stronger than them. You can escape this place. I believe in you.”

Techno gritted his teeth. “I can’t- I- they’re screaming at me. Every. Single. Day. They want blood.”

Phil tried to reach out to Techno, but Techno immediately moved away.

“You can’t be here. It’s not safe.” He said, trying to keep his voice monotoned.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Techno gripped at his long disheveled hair.

The voices were chanting in his ears.

_KILL HIM_

_BLOOD_

_RUN Philza LOLL_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_F_

_DO IT_

_MURDER_

_WE WANT BLOOD. WE WANT BLOOD._

_KILL PHILZA_

_KILL HIM_

_RIP PHIL LMAO_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_YESSSS BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

“Techno, please, just talk to me. Everything will be okay.”

He can’t.

He can’t take it.

It’s too much.

Their screams hurt.

Too much.

Techno looked at Phil with a wild look in his eye.

“Techno, calm-“ He didn’t even get out the sentence before Techno tackled him.

All he saw was red. Each punch brought more red.

The voices were cheering him on.

_YES KILL_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD_

_KILL HIM_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_MURDERRRR YESSSS_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_RIP LOL_

There was shouting but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. The yelling in his ears was too loud.

It wasn’t until he was being pulled off Phil that he was forced back into reality, kicking and screaming, shouting what the voices had been yelling at him;

“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD”

He just kept shouting and shouting and shouting.

He kicked and punched at the one pulling him off of Phil. The guard struggled to contain Techno while another guard carried an unconscious Phil across the lava.

Technos target shifted as he gained the upper hand over the guard, ruthlessly beating him until his armor broke.

Eventually the guard died and respawned on the other side of the lava, rushing to fill the lava back, trapping Techno in his cell once again.

Techno retreated to a corner, shaking violently.

The voices were quiet.

He smiled.

Finally, quiet.

The few whispers he heard seemed satisfied.

_Yesss_

_Blood for the blood god_

_Murder_

Techno slowly started to calm down.

He looked around the room.

Red.

On the wall. The floor.

Then the full reality of what happened hit him. He looked down at his hands.

They were bruised and bloodstained.

“Oh god... Phil...”

He ran over to the lava to yell to the guards, hoping they were still there. “Is Phil okay?!”

No answer. They must’ve left. He sat back down in the corner.

“Oh god...”

He kept muttering to himself under his breath.

The voices quickly went from their calm state to hissing in his ear.

_How could you?_

_Poor Phil_

_He’s probably dead_

_F_

_Monster_

_You killed him_

_Your own father_

“No no no no no no no no no no no...”

They had stopped screaming but the cold whispers hurt just as much. 

Every word hurt. 

And Techno had to listen.

He was trapped with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter or two or should I just leave it a oneshot? What do y’all think? Ik it’s not that good but hsjdhdk-


End file.
